The hunger games Rue's POV
by 4Hope
Summary: rues point of view from the reaping to the end. T because of killing
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games Rue's POV Today was the reaping for The Hunger Games I'm twelve and I'm so scared. It is my first year and I don't want to get picked. We went to the hall of justice and signed in. The lady took my finger and pricked with a sharp blade then pressed it on a piece of paper. It hurt a lot. I sucked the blood and wiped the wetness on my hair since my mom told me not to wreck the dress. I went to an open spot and stood by a girl who looked like she was fifteen. The lady came and talked on and on about the odds being in our favor then she pointed to a screen and she said "Now here is a video brought to you from the Capitol." I didn't want to watch so I looked down at my shoes. My mom grabbed my hand and whispered "I love you." I whispered back "I love you too." She smiled and squeezed my hand. After two minutes the video was over and she said it was time to pick. She went over to the girls bowl and said "As usual ladies are first." She dug around in the bowl then picked up a name, I held my breath. She looked at it and said "Rue Akanoto." I looked up and started breathing a lot faster. She said "Anyone want to volunteer?" I looked around trying to plead at the faces that saw me. No use. My mom kissed me on the forehead, squeezed my hand and looked away. I saw that she had tears in her eyes. I did too. I walked up to the Hall of Justice while Peacekeepers were all around me. I walked up the stairs and felt tears streaming down my face. I looked at my mother, she was bawling. I looked at my five younger siblings and they were all bawling too. Seeing my family cry I started crying even more. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. While the lady stood there looking at me she turned to the crowd and said "Now for the boys." I wondered what person I was going to have to kill in order to win, but then I realized I didn't need to kill to win other people would do it for me until only me and another person were left then I would try let him starve and just in case I would take a weapon. She pulled out a name and read it "Thresh Johnson." (I don't know his last name) I scanned the crowd of boys then I saw him walking out of the crowd. He had dark skin and cropped dark hair. He has golden brown eyes and muscles like an Ox and he is very tall. He looked at me quickly the looked away. I realized I stopped crying. He was teary eyed but I didn't see one tear shed. He walked up the stairs and stood by the lady. The lady said "Shake hands." We shook hands. His hand was sweaty but I didn't mind mine were probably too. A peacekeeper grabbed me and pulled me into doors. He took me into a room that was brown and said "You get three minutes with your family." Then he walked out and in came my family. My mom picked me up and buried her face into my shoulder then after a few seconds she looked at me and said "Baby please try to win don't kill anyone but try to win. You are very good at climbing trees, you can sleep in them and pick fruit if their are coconuts drink the milk and take a survival pack and get water and save your survivals stuff." I looked her in the eye and said "Okay I will try to win mom." She set me down and hugged me. My brothers and sisters joined in. I started crying again. My mom said I love you then the Peacekeeper came they all hugged me tighter and I said I love you back then they left. That might have been the last time I would ever see them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stood there thinking about dying when a peacekeeper came and took my arm and led me to a train. I walked in with Thresh next to me. When I walk in there is a ton of food and glass chandeliers with mahogany tables. The lady said to take a seat. We took a seat. They were blue and really comfortable. I looked at Thresh. I didn't want to become allies with him because that would be another good-bye. A boy comes in. He is black and big. He sits down in a chair across from us and looks at us, then he sighs. I hear him say something under his breath. He puts his hand out and says "I'm Chaff**." "**I'mRue" I say and shake his hand. He says that he would explain a lot more tomorrow but for now he needed to eat, then some people came and led us to our rooms. I walked into my room. It had green carpet and a brown bed. The walls were beige and there was a lamp and remote on the metal nightstand next to the bed. I pressed the button on the remote and the wall in front of me flashed. The wallpaper had changed. It was city lights at night. I kept changing it until it was on a field of flowers. I felt at home so I kept it like that.

A lady that was wearing freaky capitol clothes said it was time for dinner. I got out of the room and started following the lady. I walked into a small room and saw a little sofa in a corner and a mahogany table in the middle of the room. I sat down and took a weird bread thing that I have never saw before. Thresh and Chaff came in a few minutes after I did. Thresh sat down next to me and Chaff sat down across from me. I poured some orange juice in my glass and took a sip. I have sucked juice from an orange before but this was way more amazing. I chugged it all down and poured some more. I took a bite of the weird bread and took a spoonful of fruit mixed together. Everything was delicious. If only they could donate some of this food to District 11. After breakfast Chaff sat us down and said "There is usually some kind of water. In the survival pack you usually get rope, a small knife and a canteen. He continued. "You can fill the canteen up with water. When you find water stay close by it so you never run out of ?"Thresh and I nodded, then I looked out the window and saw the Capitol.


End file.
